First Time
by Lemon Green
Summary: At the register Eric watched the cashier, a kid probably around sixteen, as he scanned and bagged their purchases, looking decidedly uncomfortable." EC


Eric shifted uncomfortably, scanning row upon row, barely seeing what he should. On his right, an old man intently studied the selection of lubricants offered, quietly discussing them with the woman next to him. The man picked up a double pack and brought it so close to his face, his nose nearly touching it. Just down the aisle, a girl, probably no older than thirteen stared apprehensively at the selection of feminine products. Every so often, she'd throw anxious glances down the aisle, nervously tapping her thigh and not really listening to her mother's lecture. Okay, so it's not like he'd never been in _this_particular aisle before, both with and without other shoppers, but this just wasn't right. Maybe they shouldn't be right _here_ right _now_…especially when there was an old couple beside him trying to decide which type of KY jelly they would prefer. Plus there was the little kid. He had sisters, but this just seemed wrong.

"Excuse me, have you tried this warming stuff? Is it any good?" Eric heard the question, but didn't glance up until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Is this any good?" The old man was talking, but not to his wife. Oh no, he was talking to Eric, pointing to the package. Seriously, aren't the elderly supposed to be more conservative about their sex lives?

At first, Eric could only stare at the box, but after receiving a sharp poke to his side, he met the old man's eyes. "Uh…" he was a deer in the headlights.

"Well have you tried it before?" the man asked again, more impatiently. He could feel a slight shaking against his back. Clearly, she found this situation funny.

The woman accompanying the old man swatted his arm. "Earl, you made him blush. You don't ask strangers questions like that," the woman beside him admonished.

Earl grunted. "It's a valid question. They're young, probably know what's good and what isn't. Why not get advice?"

"They probably don't have as much use for lubricant as we do," the woman responded, and what-on-earth, did she really just say that?!

Behind him, the silent laughter continued, a small squeak occasionally escaping. But she remained bent down, features completely hidden by a blonde veil. Down the aisle, he heard a shriek. "I do _what_ with that?" the girl hissed at her mother. "There's no way!"

"Honey, all women go through this, isn't that right, Miss? Maybe my daughter will listen to you; I guess it isn't cool to listen to your mother."

The quiet laughter behind him abruptly stopped, and he heard her straighten up and lean towards the girl, speaking quietly.

Quickly, Eric gave a nod to the couple before turning completely away, squatting to search the bottom row, simultaneously tugging at her arm. When Calleigh bent down to meet him, he thrust a box into her face. "What about this one?" he whispered, grasping desperately for some semblance of sanity in the situation

Calleigh forced the smile from her face and studied the box intently but soon handed it back. "I've heard these don't work as well as the others."

"Does it matter? Either they work or they don't, right," he grumbled, returning the box to its shelf..

"Yes, it does matter. If we're going to use them, they sure as hell better work."

Okay…he carefully studied the other shelves in front of him _once again_. "This has to be good quality," he said, showing her another box.

"Eric, we are not going to pay _that_ much. Alexx gave me some suggestions, and if you would quit sticking them in my face, I could look," Calleigh retorted with mock impatience.

Eric gaped at her. She'd talked to _Alexx_ about this?

She simply flashed him a wide smile. "Oh relax, Eric, I didn't say anything." she held up a box and showed it to him. "What about this?" she asked. After carefully studying all writing, she passed it to Eric who also studied it.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Eric and Calleigh both looked up to see the old woman standing very close to them. Eric took a small step towards Calleigh. "I mean, back in my day, you really didn't have the choices you do today, but we knew what worked and what didn't."

Eric was certain he looked like an idiot, standing in the aisle with his jaw to the floor, but Calleigh offered a gracious smile and said, "No, thank you, though." Then, returning her attention to Eric, she said, "So, what do you think?"

"These are more than the other ones."

"But I've heard this brand is one of the best. Unless…do you think we should get a couple different brands, see which one we like best?"

"Why don't we just get one brand, and if we don't like it, we'll know better next time?" Eric hissed, eyes shifting between the old couple and the girl and her mother. "Besides, haven't you found a favorite yet?"

Calleigh pouted almost imperceptibly. "Okay, how 'bout these two?" she said finally, handing two boxes to Eric. "Good price, good quality, and I suppose they do just get tossed in the garbage when it's all said and done."

He could concede that. Eric nodded. "Fine by me."

At the register Eric watched the cashier, a kid probably around sixteen, as he scanned and bagged their purchases, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Calleigh was either oblivious to the boy's discomfort, or unwilling to let the situation become awkward—probably the latter, if truth be told—and talked casually with the boy. They quickly paid for their purchase and made their way for the exit.

As they approached the restroom, Eric made a decision: after how long they'd been in the store, he didn't want to wait any longer. He grabbed Calleigh's elbow and pulled her into the corner so she was situated between the door and the drinking fountain. "Let's do it now," he whispered, leaning slightly into her.

Calleigh, however, looked confused. "Now? Why don't we just-"

"Come on, Cal. Do you _really _want to wait until we get home?" he asked. He now had her pinned between his hips and the door, face centimeters from her own. He let his hands wander to the hem of her shirt, lightly grazing exposed skin on her stomach. "You don't want to wait that long, do you?" He brought his head down and placed a light kiss on her lips.

She smiled against his lips, running her fingers down his side. "I think we can make it home."

So he pulled out all the stops, forget that they were in the grocery store. His lips moved along her jaw line, his hands about her curves. When his lips finally reached her ear, he whispered in a low voice, "But why wait?"

Calleigh shuddered, at his touch, his voice, bumps rising on her skin. Reaching blindly behind her, she pressed the palm of her hand to the door knob, stumbling slightly as the door swung open. Taking a cursory glance around the women's restroom, and finding it to be completely empty, she took a step backwards before fully turning to walk normally. Eric followed, hands on her hips, to a stall and opened the door for her, but her only response was a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Coming in?" he asked, shutting the door and sliding the lock. "If some lady walks in, she's not going to like seeing a random man in the bathroom."

"Who said someone would walk in? Besides, she'll see your feet regardless of where you are."

Eric stroked her cheek, gently removing the bag from her hands. "So…you want me to stand out in the middle of the women's restroom?"

Calleigh stared at him incredulously. "I can't do this with you in here."

"You've done it before," he retorted with a smirk, receiving only a coy smile in return.

She finally sighed, putting her hands up. "Fine, but you're going to turn away for a minute."

"What?" Eric was completely baffled. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Turn around."

"Calleigh, I think modesty was gone long ago."

Her only response was a stern look, and he did as he was told until Calleigh gave him the clear. As he turned, she was carefully setting the box and its contents on the small metal ledge hanging on the wall. She made a face.

"What?" Eric asked, a bemused smile gracing his lips.

"We have to wait three minutes. What are we going to do with three minutes?"

"Wait, I thought it was two minutes."

"It is, but I'm thinking maybe we should give it three to be safe," she suggested, suddenly wishing she was one of those people who didn't mind sitting on a dirty public restroom floor. She frowned, gazing intently at the metal shelf, bottom lip between her teeth.

It only took him half a stride to get from his post near the door to where Calleigh was standing by the toilet. Delicately, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"You nervous?" she asked, craning her neck back to look at him.

Eric glanced to the shelf and nodded slightly. "You?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. It was written in her face and body language.

"Goodness yes. I feel like I'm going to be sick just waiting," she said, pulling herself closer to him.

"You know, it's entirely possible that _that_ reaction has little to do with anticipation and more to do with the results," he murmured, trailing feather light kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

Calleigh moaned softly, contently, quickly searching out his lips before asking, "how much time is left?"

Eric released her arm and brought his watch up. "It's been two and a half minutes, but if you want to wait for a full three minutes…"

"Ah screw it." Calleigh turned around and, with shaking hands, picked up the items she had so carefully placed on the shelf. As she always did with evidence, Calleigh studied each item closely, making sure she'd fully taken in all angles. Then, just to be sure, she double and triple checked her previous findings.

"What does it say?" Eric asked, leaning over her shoulder. In response, Calleigh turned and handed the stick and box to Eric who studied it carefully. Finally, he looked up, his gaze meeting Calleigh's. In an investigation, she could keep her face completely neutral when dealing with evidence, but now, there was no neutrality. She smiled brightly—albeit shyly—at Eric.

"We're having a baby," she whispered.

A/N: So, this actually came to me while I was at the pharmacy, and I realize it's kind of random, but I really enjoyed writing this one. Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
